


Wilson Journey

by Malec_forever46



Series: Wilson Mpreg [1]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: This is the journey of Willam Horton and Sonny Kiriakis played by Chandler Massey and Freddie Smith. We learn briefly about Will's coming out and they how he and Sonny develop a close friendship and make things work. The only difference about this story is that is going to be made into a Mpreg because I thought it would be interesting but there is still going to be Arianna Grace Horton but later in the story, there is going to be some mpreg happening and we will find out if it is going to be Sonny or Will.





	1. Prologue

William Robert Horton is 19 years old and is graduating from high school and Jackson “Sonny” Steven Kiriakis is 22 and is one of the proud co-owners of Common Grounds which is a coffee house that he started with his close friend and cousins boyfriend Chad Dimera. Will and Sonny actually end up meeting through Abigail Deveraux who is their mutual cousin but they are not related, Sonny is openly out and proud and Will is still in the closet because he is coming to terms with who he is. At the moment he is currently dating Gabi Hernandez but once he meets Sonny his whole world is going to go up in flames, but is it going to be a good thing or bad? Let’s find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey DOOL fans,
> 
> I know that I am a little late to the game but I just recently got back to watching Days Of Our Lives and I just couldn't get passed Chandler Massey coming back to Days and I could not be more excited because I missed Wilson so much. The beginning of the story is going to be really slow but as I develop ideas things will be able to move a lot faster. I'm going to try and post 2 times a week depending on my schedule because I'm quite busy during the week.
> 
> See you on Wednesday  
Wilson forever  
Love Alex


	2. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first meeting that Will and Sonny have in the coffee house and love teasing their fellow cousin Abigail together and really hit it off. At the time Will is dating Gabi so things can't go where Sonny wants them too, so he waits patiently for things to work out between them and Gabi is no longer dating Will. There are also little thoughts in their minds that we look into.

**Sonny’s POV**

I am currently at work and setting everything up getting ready to open, Chad is currently in the office going through all of the paperwork that they have to get in order and then he is going to go in the back to work on storage to make sure they got in the new shipment of coffee and food.

“Hey, Chad can you grab some bags of coffee please,” I yelled from the main room

“Yeah. Sure,” he yelled back, after he finished stocking he made his way back to the main room handing me the coffee over the counter which I take and store it under the counter.

Chad sits down on one of the stools across from me, “So...what’s been going on with you lately? Anyone special in your life?” Chad asked, smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes and answered, “Nothing’s been going on lately and no there is currently no one special in my life except you of course.” I smiled, shoving Chad gently laughing.

Chad rolled his eyes letting out a small chuckle, “Haha, very funny Sonny.” Chad said getting up and opening Common Grounds. “I thought so…” I answered turning to start the coffee machine.

“Alright I’m gonna open now and then I’m gonna head to the office to work on the rest of the paperwork and get our money balance, okay. The waitresses should be here soon.” Chad said, heading to the back

“Holler if you need me” he added. I nodded and finished setting up the coffee, the waitresses ended up showing up around 3 minutes later, they put their things in the breakroom before getting their aprons and making their way behind the counter. 

I decided to head to the office until we are able to get more people in the coffee house. About 2 or so hours later the coffee house started flooding with customers left and right to the point where Chad and I had to come out of our office to help the waitresses.

I was in the middle of cleaning a table when I heard someone call my name, I turned around and saw my cousin Abigail and a kid with blonde hair standing next to her.

“Abigail! It’s so great to see you it’s been so long.” I said giving her a big hug lifting her off the ground.

“Hey Sonny, I’ve missed you so much. How have things been?” she asked, returning the hug before being set back down on the ground.

“Things have been good, Chad and I are working non-stop, Common Grounds has been running smoothly and we have to work overtime but things are good overall,” I said then I looked at the person next to her.

Abigail noticed me looking and decided to introduce us. “Sonny this is my cousin Will Horton. Will this is Sonny Kiriakis, my other cousin.” “Nice to meet you,” I said reaching out to shake his hand which Will returned answering. “It’s nice to meet you too. Abby has told me so much about you.” I smiled and replied,

“All good things I hope…” releasing Will’s hand and a small chuckle as I finished cleaning the table. “Yeah, I promise nothing too traumatic,” Will said, returning a chuckle himself.

“Hey, I’m still here you know?” Abigail interjected, waving her arms in the air. We both looked at her and smiled,

“Yeah, we know but we are just having too much fun without you,” Will answered, causing me to laugh in return and nod of my head.

“Wow than. I guess I will leave you both 2 it and go find new cousins who don’t laugh at me.” Abigail said smiling at us. “I mean you can try and find new cousins but they are not going to be as much fun as us,” I said bumping my shoulder with Will’s smiling. Abigail rolled her eyes again. “Alright… Alright, we’ll stop teasing you.” I said, moving behind the counter

“But what brought you to Common Grounds? Didn’t you have a family outing today?” I added.

“Yes, in fact, we just came from it,” Abigail answered, sitting on one of the stools facing me.

Will did the same thing and answered “Yeah. Today was my graduation, I am officially in college.” and smiled pumping his fist in the air, I let out a chuckle,

“Well then congratulations are in order I suppose.” I answered, “What can I get the newly graduated high school student?” I added, leaning on the counter. “I will take coffee black please,” Will said,

“Coming right up my friend, and what can I get you Ms.Deveraux?” I asked, “I would also like coffee black, thanks, Sonny.” “No problem dear cousin. That’s coming right up.” I said as he turned to face the coffee machine. 

The door rang and Gabi walked in the door and made her way over to Will, Abigail and myself.

Will noticed her first and turned to give her a hug and kiss, “Hey babe.” he said, pulling out the stool next to him for her.

“Hey. You disappeared after graduation. I wasn’t sure where you had gone. But know that I found you it makes sense.” she said,

“Yeah. I just needed some coffee, I’m so fucking tired and I need to wake up and it gave me a chance to spend time with my cousin and meet Abigail’s other cousin.” Will explained Gabi nodded in understanding,

“Alright well, I gotta go see Rafe so I will catch up with you later,” Gabi said standing up and leaving the coffee house. I set the coffee’s down and excused himself and made my way to the backroom and saw Chad,

“Hey dude, Abigail’s in the coffee house if you want to say hi,” I said sitting at my desk and turning on my computer, Chad looked up from his laptop and smiled,

“Abi is here?” he asked and I nodded. “Awesome, see you in a little bit dude,” Chad answered closing his laptop and making his way to the main room,

I shook my head and got to work. A bunch of time passed before the door of the office opened and I saw a face I never thought I would see

“Will?” I asked as I looked at my watch and saw the time “Holy crap. How long have I been in here?” I added Will chuckled and smiled at me. “About 2 or 3 hours,” he answered. 

** _Will’s Mind _ **

** _I’m honestly not going to lie, I was starting to develop feelings for Sonny and I’m not really into Gabi anymore, but I am gonna wait to see where this is going to go between us. I have been dating Gabi since Junior year and in all honesty, I am getting tired of being with her and honestly don’t love her either. _ **

** _Sonny’s Mind _ **

** _I’m not going to lie either ever since Will walked through the door I noticed something and knew that we should be together and I am going to try my hardest to make that happen, no matter how long it takes, I just hope that Will breaks up with Gabi so I have a better chance._ **

  


After I blinked a few times I closed my laptop and made my way over to Will,

“So has everybody left or is that just my imagination?” I asked, Will, laughed and shook his head

“There are definitely still people here. It’s only 6 or 7.” he answered, I, nodded

“What are you doing back here? You’re not supposed to be back here.” I asked, Will, blushed and replied,

“I asked Chad where you were and he said in the office, and I asked if I could come back but he was a little preoccupied with Abigail so I made my way back here.”I chuckled and answered,

“Yeah Chad doesn’t tend to pay attention when Abigail is either around or being talked about, he tends to get those big heart eyes and lose control.”

“Why am I not surprised. That totally sounds like something Chad would do.” Will replied.

“Alright well I think it’s time that I get out of this office, I have been held up in here for long enough,” I said, heading to the coffee house.

Will following right behind me, I made my way behind the counter while Will sat on the seat in front of me. The door opened and Gabi walked in,

“Hey Will you ready to go?” she asked. Will’s smile faltered a little bit but got up anyway. “Yeah. I’ll see you later Sonny.” “See you later Will.” and Will left.


	3. 6 Months Later

**Sonny’s POV**

Will and I have developed a nice friendship over the last 6 months and that is really all I could ask for while Will is still dating Gabi right now.

I haven’t seen Will in a little over 2 weeks and that makes me sad, I am in the middle of cleaning up the coffee house when Will walks through the door and my smile brightens,

“Hey Will, How are things going? I haven’t seen you in a couple of weeks.” I asked, “Things have been okay. A few things have changed.” he answered as he sat in a booth in the corner of the coffee house, I made Will some coffee and cleaned off some more tables. 

** _Will’s mind_ **

** _I don’t know how I am going to tell Sonny that I’m gay and that I have feelings for him but I feel like that is going to mess up our friendship and I really don’t want that to happen. Like even though Sonny is out and everything I don’t know if he is going to feel the same way about me. I have already told my grandma Marlena and my grandma Kate but I haven’t told my parents yet. I think I will tell Sonny I broke up with Gabi but not about being gay until I have told my parents first._ **

**Will’s POV**

Sonny went behind the counter and grabbed my coffee and brought it over to me.

“Here you go and what has changed lately?” he asked, I grabbed the coffee and took a sip “Gabi and I broke up 2 weeks ago, and I’ve been figuring stuff out which is why I have kind of been MIA for a while. I needed to do it with my family.” I answered.

Sonny nodded in understanding “I’m sorry man that totally sucks but I understand although I have missed having you around the coffee house, things have been pretty boring without you around.” he admitted sitting across from him making me smile slightly

“It's cool but yeah, sorry about that hopefully soon things will be different and will change for the better,” I answered as I finished my coffee.

“I’ve got to go do something I should be back in about an hour or so there is something else I have to tell you,” I added throwing down some money and making his way out of the coffee house. “Okay. See you later.” Sonny yelled after me. 

** _Sonny’s mind_ **

** _I feel bad for Will but on the inside, I’m so happy that he broke up with Gabi even though I think that he is possible straight so it makes it hard to be around him some times but just being around him is worth it. I do wonder what he plans on telling me tonight when he gets back from whatever he is taking care of, I hope it’s something that he can trust me with. _ **

**Will’s POV**

I made my way to my parents' house after texting them to make sure that they were home ahead of time so I can tell them the truth about what has been going on with me because most of the family knows except mom and dad and a few distance cousins but that’s it.

I also told Gabi and now our friendship is better than ever and I told her that it was not her fault at all and that I just needed to figure out who I was and be able to admit it to myself before I could admit it to others.

When I got to the house I used my key to get in and mom and dad were not home so I decided just to sit on the couch and watch some television until they got home. About an hour later I heard the front door open and my mom and dad walked in and were happy to see me. 

I stood up and hugged first mom and then dad “Hey guys. I’m glad you were able to meet me because I have something really important to tell you guys and I hope you won’t think differently of me after I finish telling you what it is.” I said, moving to sit on the couch so I was facing them.

“We are always happy to hear what you have to say, Will. We love you so much and nothing you say can change the way we think of you.” Sami said,

“Yeah. Your mom is right we love you no matter what and we are here to support you 100%.” Lucas added.

“Okay.” I sighed my shoulders relaxing a little bit. “This took me a long time to come to terms with who I am, and I didn’t want to tell anyone until I knew for sure.” I sighed my hands shaking a little bit.

Sami reached out for his hands to stop them from shaking and his dad moved to sit next to him and rubbed his shoulder, “You can tell us, Will, just take your time.” Lucas said.

Once I had calmed down I finished telling them. “Okay, so mom, dad. I’m gay.” I said. Lucas and Sami smiled at him, “We know.” Sami said, turning to face me.

“But how?” I asked Lucas also face me and said, “We have known since you were about 15 but we wanted you to figure it out on your own because if we pushed you we thought that we would end up pushing you away from us and we didn’t want that so we left it alone.” 

I looked between my mom and dad and let out a relieved sigh, “So you guys have known for most of my life but you wanted to let me figure it out on my own?” I asked and mom and dad nodded,

“You still love me right?” I asked, the insecurities coming back from inside of me. “Of course we still love you just like we love your little sisters and brother,” Lucas said,

“Speaking of little sisters and brother, when are you going to tell them that you're gay?” Lucas added. I looked at them and facepalmed,

“I have absolutely no idea what I am going to say to them, they are so young,” I answered. “I’m sure that they will understand, they love you so much and they will still love you even though you're gay. You're their big brother and they admire and look up to you so much.” Sami said, letting go of my hands.

I nodded in agreement and took a deep breath. “I love you guys so much!” I said hugging both of them, they hugged back and said, “We love you too, Will.” “Alright, I need to go take care of something important. I will see you guys later.” I said releasing them from the hug, they gave me suspicious looks but gladly returned the hug,

“See you later Will, you're welcome to come by anytime. Even just to visit your brother and sisters or to just get away from the dorms sometimes, just say the word and your room will be here waiting for you.” Sami said.

“That sounds like a plan, I never get to see the little guys that often so it will be a nice change of pace,” I said, standing up and making my way out the door. 

I made my way across town to Common Grounds to break the news to Sonny which he was pretty excited about. Once I got to Common Grounds I made my way over to my usual spot next to the counter in the booth and waited for Sonny until he was available to talk.

I took out my phone and checked texts and emails as I waited. “Hey Will,” Sonny said as he sat down across from me. “Hey, Sonny. So I took care of the thing so now I can tell you what it is, I had to tell 2 people about before I was able to tell you about it.” I said,

“And now I feel like I am in a good place where I can tell you about it too,” I added.

Sonny looked at me in concern, “You’re scaring me here Will.” he said. I took his hands in mine and said, “It is nothing life-threatening, but it is life-changing for me and I hope you will think nothing different from me.”

“Okay. Just tell me what this is all about Will.” Sonny pleaded, I sighed and told Sonny, “I’m gay.” I say looking into Sonny’s eyes to see his reaction, Sonny breaks out into a wide smile. “Oh my god, I’m so happy for you Will,” he said giving me a big hug.

“So when you did you realize that you were gay?” he asked me, “I didn’t truly realize it until I actually met you because every other guy that I had met has been a long-time friend of mine so I didn’t really see them as anything else, that is until I met you and everything changed,” I explained, sitting back down across from him.

“It was different with you. Gabi had also realized that something was wrong when I started to become more and more distant with her so we ended up breaking things off before things could get any worse. But we are still close friends and everything.” I finished looking at Sonny who just sat there with his mouth wide open.

“Please say something, Sonny,” I asked waving my hand up and down in front of his face. Sonny shook his head and broke out of his trance,

“Sorry about that, it was a lot of information that you gave me at one time. I don’t know what to do with it. Have you told your parents about it?” he asked me.

I nodded and said, “That is where I actually just came from, I wanted to tell them before I told you. Really the only people that know are my parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, a few cousins, Gabi, T, Chad, and you.” Sonny listened to the list of people and didn’t hear names that he thought would be first on the list.

“Wait… have you not told your siblings that you’re gay?” he asked, I winced as he asked the question, “Not exactly, I haven’t seen them in a while because I have been so busy with college and everything, plus in my free time I am always hanging out with you. So don’t even start.”

I answered shoving his shoulder lightly. Sonny smiled and laughed at me. “Hahaha. Alright, I guess I really can’t be mad considering you do spend quite a bit of time here like all the time,” he answered,

I nodded in agreement, “Yeah. Like it’s a scary amount of how much time I spend here. It makes it seem like I don’t have a life.” I added. 

** _Sonny’s Mind _ **

** _He finally said it to me, he has admitted that he is gay which gives me an opportunity to be with him. I really like Will and I want to be with him no matter what it takes. Now it is just time to ask him who he likes because if it’s any way that we have been becoming close friends I think he secretly likes me but he just won’t admit it _ **

** _Will’s Mind_ **

** _Now I get to tell Sonny how I really feel about him I like him so much and I just want to be with him and do things that couples do together and where I can just be myself but I don’t know if he feels the same_ **

“Okay. Well now that we have talked about how much time you spend here, let’s talk about if you like someone.” Sonny said raising his eyebrows at me and smirking. I blushed but answered,

“Yes. There actually is someone that I am interested in, but I don’t know if they feel the same way about me and I will tell you who the person is after you kindly get your dear friend another coffee.” I said, looking into his big brown eyes with my big blue eyes.

Sonny sighed but got up and made his way to the coffee machine and got started on making my coffee. 

**Sonny’s POV**

I start making Will’s coffee while I wonder what the answer to my question is going to be, I really truly hope that it is me but there is no way of me knowing who he likes and I really want to know. 

I helped a few more customers before I went back to get Will’s coffee, I poured it into a mug and set it down in front of him while I sat down across from him. Will gladly excepted the coffee and took a sip before setting it back down on the table and just holding the mug in his hands.

“Okay, Now that you have ur disgusting coffee will you tell me who you like?” I said smiling, Will looked at me and answered with a smile “Yeah. I will tell you but promise me you won’t go running for the hills when you find out.” he finished, looking into my eyes.

“I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die.” I said looking back into his eyes. “Okay,” he said to me. “The person that I like is Jackson Kiriakis,” he added not meeting my eyes.

I looked at him and was just frozen because I wasn’t sure that I was hearing the right thing or not, so I asked, “I’m sorry can you repeat that? I didn’t hear it the first time.” Will looked into my eyes this time and said, “I have feelings for Jackson Kiriakis.” he said slower this time. 

My face broke into the biggest smile I think I have ever had before, “Well then William Horton, Jackson Kiriakis also has feelings for you.” I said, not wiping the smile off of my face. 

Will looked up at me with a surprised look on his face, “What?” I ask. Will shakes his head and answers, “I’m sorry but correct me if I’m wrong but did you just say that you have feelings for me too?” I look at him and nod my head “Yep. I have feelings for you too Will.” I clarify looking him straight in the eyes, Will looked up with pleading eyes,

“Please tell me that you are not joking. “ he said, I smiled, “Nope I am being completely honest,” I told him, Will’s face broke into this big smile. I moved to sit next to him making him move further into the seat, Will gladly moves over to make room for me. 

I put my hand on the back of the seat and moved my face closer too him, he met me halfway. I finished the distance and kissed him he hesitated at first before returning the kiss, I finally pulled away to catch my breath. 

**Will’s POV**

I pulled away from Sonny and smiled, “Best kiss ever!” I breathed out looking at Sonny. Sonny chuckled and smiled at me, looking into my blue eyes. “I’m not going to disagree with that statement.”

I laughed and moved closer to Sonny’s side. Sonny put his arm around my shoulder kissing the top of my forehead, I continued to drink my coffee while I sat safely in Sonny’s arms enjoying the peaceful moment between us. 

The door to the coffee house opens and my mom and dad walk in, Sonny releases his hold on me and makes his way to the counter ready to take their orders. 

“How can I help you?” Sonny asked from behind the counter looking at Lucas and Sami who were smiling at him. 

“Can we have 2 black coffees please.” Lucas answered, “Coming right up.” Sonny said moving to the coffee machine. 

Mom and dad made their way over to me and sat down across from me. “Hey, mom. Hey dad. What’s up?” I asked, drinking my coffee. “Nothing. The kids are out with their grandmas so we thought that we would spend some time alone together.” Sami said. 

“So what’s going on with you?” Lucas asked, “Oh nothing much, just hanging out with Sonny and not doing my homework. Basically just the usual.” I answered. Mom and dad gave me a look, I just gave them an innocent smile back and asked, “What’s wrong mom and dad?” just as innocently.

“Oh, you know what’s wrong William Horton.” Lucas said, “You know that you should be studying because you just started college and you need to focus, and it looks like you are not focused at all. So what or who should I say is on your mind?” he added, looking into my eyes.

I looked back at him and smiled, “You caught me pops. I do have someone on my mind and they are in this very room, take your best guess.” I answered, They looked around and then looked back at me with a confused look on their faces. “Look very closely and then let me know who you think it is,” I said.

As they looked around Sonny came back over with mom and dad’s coffee “Here you go. 2 coffee’s black.” Sonny said and sat down next to me putting his arm around me. I leaned into his side resting my head on his shoulder and smiled at my parents,

“So mom and dad I would like you to meet my boyfriend of an hour,” I said They looked back and forth between Sonny and me and then looked at each other.

They broke out into 2 ginormous grins on their faces, “We are so happy for you Will.” Sami said to me, taking a drink of her coffee before reaching over the table and grabbing my hands in hers.

“Really mom, I really appreciate it” I answered looking at my dad to see what he thought, “We truly are happy for you Will, I wish you both all the happiness in the world,” Lucas said, drinking his coffee and looking at both of us.

He wrapped his arm around mom and smiled, I looked at them and smiled “Thanks dad, I am also happy that you guys are back together.” I said.

  
** _Will’s Mind_ **

** _As a child, I was always going back and forth between my parents' homes and I was never in a stable household. So when they got back together and married again it was one of the best and happiest days of my life. I’m also glad that they know that Sonny and I are together and that they are happy for us, now Sonny and I just have to decide when we are gonna go on our first date. I also still have to tell Johnny, Sydney, and Allie. _ **

“We are glad you are happy that we are back together, it makes our family strong and whole again.” dad answered. 

Mom leaned into his touch and nodded in agreement. “You being happy means the world to us,” she added. I answered, “Well you guys being happy means the world to me.” they smiled at me and got up,

“Well we have to go get your little siblings so we will see you later.” dad said and they left the coffee house. 

**Sonny’s POV**

When Sami and Lucas left the coffee house I kept my arm around Will and enjoyed the way that he leaned into my touch. 

I kissed the top of his head and smiled, “So, when do you want to go on our first date?” I asked looking down at him as he lifted his head from my shoulder and looked at me with those big blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey DOOL fans,
> 
> I know that I am a little late to the game but I just recently got back to watching Days Of Our Lives and I just couldn't get passed Chandler Massey coming back to Days and I could not be more excited because I missed Wilson so much. The beginning of the story is going to be really slow but as I develop ideas things will be able to move a lot faster. I'm going to try and post 2 times a week depending on my schedule because I'm quite busy during the week.
> 
> See you on Wednesday  
Wilson forever  
Love Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Hey DOOL fans, 
> 
> I know that I am a little late to the game but I just recently got back to watching Days Of Our Lives and I just couldn't get passed Chandler Massey coming back to Days and I could not be more excited because I missed Wilson so much. The beginning of the story is going to be really slow but as I develop ideas things will be able to move a lot faster. I'm going to try and post 2 times a week depending on my schedule because I'm quite busy during the week.
> 
> See you on Wednesday  
Wilson forever  
Love Alex


End file.
